deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
DRW Clint Rockfoot
Clint Rockfoot is a movie star in Dead Rising 2 and Dead Rising 2: Off the Record. He is also credited as "Producer" on all of his movie posters, which activate combo cards when examined. The combo cards for these seven movie posters are part of the Curiously Inventive achievement. __TOC__ Posters |Blambow |Revenginator 7 |Clint Rockfoot Half Man. Half Machine. All Revenge. Revenginator 7 ... Coming Soon |- valign=top | |Yucatan Casino outside the men's bathroom |Freedom Bear |Stop or my bear will shoot | |- valign=top | |Atlantica Casino near the fortune park entrance. |Holy Arms |Pit Viking | Pit Viking his enemies are in a hole lot of trouble... Now Playing |- valign=top | | Paradise Platinum Screens |Laser Sword |Laser Knight |12.25.2011 He came from the past to protect the future...from the present 2114 1953 2011 Clint Rockfoot as Laser Knight...12.25.2011 Items.txt: "ComboCardPosterE" |- valign=top | | Platinum Strip in front of Slot Ranch Casino |Paddlesaw |Paddle Party Massacre | Chuck can watch this movie. |- valign=top | |Palisades Mall - second floor, between Ned's Knicknackery and Brand New U |Snowball Cannon, Freezer Bomb Off the Record |Dr. Brainfreeze | |- valign=top | | Royal Flush Plaza outside of Casual Gals |Tenderizers |Blood Round 4 |Blood Round 4 He only answers with his fists ... Now Playing |- |colspan=5| Found only in Dead Rising 2 game files |- ! !Location !Combo card !Movie !Poster Text |- valign=top | | | |Bazooka Bad Boyz | |- valign=top |100px|center | | |Flaming G.I.'s |Clint Rockfoot War is Hell. Hell is Fire. Fire is War. War is Firey Hell. Flaming G.I.'s 4.09.10 |- |colspan=5| Dead Rising 2 Off the Record |- ! !Location !Combo card !Movie !Poster Text |- valign=top | | Uranus Zone |Laser Eyes | Uranus Invasion | Clint Rockfoot...Women are from Venus, but he prefers Uranus...Uranus Invasion...Now Playing |- valign=top | | South Plaza room with Ray Teller in WWJWD? |Super Massager | Massage-o-Tron 3000 | |- valign=top | | Hallway between Arena and Americana Casino, at the entrance to the save point bathrooms. |Decapitator | Kangaroo Apocalypse | |} Trivia *All of the movie posters with blurry credits at the bottom have the same text, it is clearest on the Pit Viking poster: **BCG Studios Presents a Rockfoot production 'MOVIE NAME' Clint Rockfoot Sung Kim...etc. *On a PC, posters are found in the data/streamedassets.big file Video 0:10 - Tenderizers 0:40 - Decapitator 1:12 - Blambow 1:36 - Freedom Bear 2:08 - Holy Arms 2:38 - Paddlesaw 2:54 - Laser Eyes 3:15 - Super Massager MISSING - Laser Sword MISSING - Snowball Cannon Gallery File:Dead_rising_Combo_Card_Tenderizers.jpg|Tenderizers location in Royal Flush dead rising 2 Off the Record concept art from main menu art page cliff rockfoot posters (1).jpg|concept art dead rising 2 Off the Record concept art from main menu art page cliff rockfoot posters (2).jpg dead rising 2 Off the Record concept art from main menu art page cliff rockfoot posters teddy bear.jpg File:Dead rising Super Massager (2).jpg |Super Massager File:Dead rising Super Massager (4).jpg See also *Ratman, a fictional Dead Rising character. External links *Reskin mod: Poster Replacements, Dead Rising 2/OTR PC Mods Category:Dead Rising 2 Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Category:Scrapped Category:Organizations